The present invention relates to an assembly comprising an electric motor that is coupled to an operating machine by a belt. The electric motor is fastened on a base plate. The shaft of the motor is parallel to the shaft of the machine it drives. The base plate and electric motor can tilt vertically on a cantilever that connects the machine and the electric motor. At least one bolt allows for adjusting the position of the base plate to tighten the belt.
The assemblies of this type that are known in the market provide bearing lugs on the base plate that supports the electric motor on the cantilever. The bearing lugs are bored through coaxially and mounted by a bearing bolt to form a joint. High manufacturing precision is required in boring the bearing lugs to achieve the necessary parallel alignment between the motor shaft and the driving shaft of the machine. Moreover, the play in the fitting between the bores of the bearing lugs and the bearing bolts must be kept small in order to suppress as much of the noise caused by machine vibrations at the rotation frequency as possible.